Towards the Winter's End
by Aerin Yanagi
Summary: [COMPLETE and RECONSTRUCTED!]A story of how love blossoms between two people who never thought they were meant to be together...see how winter ends to give way to spring...READ: All the way to THE GRAND FINALE!Who dies, who lives? Who loves, who grieves?
1. Early Beginnings, Persisting Dreams

**A/N:**_** For those who are yet to read this story: **_**May you love this story as much as the rest of my readers did. If this story did not satisfy your expectations or if it made your hearts warm and fuzzy all over, the review button is just there to tell me what you think about it. **

_**For those who have already read this story**_**, I welcome you to do so yet again. Why? Well, I reconstructed some of the chapters for all of you to have a better reading experience. This is in return for your love and support to all of my fics, especially this one that I deem you all loved so much. **

**Anyhow, without further ado, let's rock! –AERIN**

**LEGEND: **

_**italics- flashback**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Early Beginnings, Persisting Dreams**

_The sun was shining at the Konoha Ninja Academy and its radiance was reflected on the faces of the genins waiting to be teamed up with those they were going to train with in preparation for missions and exams to come. _

_"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." _

_"Yoohoo!" _

_Naruto exclaimed, delighted that the pink haired shinobi is his team mate. _

_"Uchiha Sasuke..." _

_Naruto sat down, and this time, it was Sakura's turn to exclaim in delight. _

_"Hell yeah!"_

_Sasuke was not pleased with this arrangement. The only sign of emotion was a flicker of annoyance in those dark eyes. _

_"Why do I get to team up with Uchiha Sasuke, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. _

_"Sasuke is on the top of the graduating class, we wanted to balance the teams, and Naruto...you were dead last!", Iruka explained. _

_Sasuke smirked at this complain and calmly answered, "Try not to bring me down, dead last." _

_Sakura was quiet, yet pleased in knowing that from now on, the three of them would stay together. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"That bell challenge sure was hard," Naruto said while the three of them were walking home. _

_"You really are stupid Naruto, " Sakura said. _

_" Kakashi-sensei's aim was not really to test us if we could get the bells, but to make us realize that we have to work together to get the job done". _

_"I knew that, I was just testing your memory," Naruto answered. _

_"Plonk!"_

_Sakura hitting Naruto in the head said: _

_"You're hopeless!" _

_"Well, I better run home. See ya!" Naruto said while evading another hit from Sakura. _

_Sasuke was left alone with Sakura. He felt strange without knowing why. Why would he even spend his time getting to know her? She was just like the other girls. She was annoying. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. _

_"Hn...," Sasuke answered. _

_"Would you like to have some ramen with me? We just finished training and --," Sakura was cut short by Sasuke's glaring stare. _

_" I am tired, you can go by yourself," Sasuke answered, turning around abruptly and placing his hands on his pockets. _

_Sakura watched as he walked away. She sighed._

_Just as she expected... _

As Sakura turned her back and walked away, Sasuke looked back at her. The Uchiha pride kept him from running to her and tell her that he wanted to have ramen with her...

Sighing, Sasuke placed his hands on his pockets and headed for the opposite direction.

_Sakura felt an urge to look back. Yet, she was fighting it because all she wanted now was to rest and just forget Sasuke. _

_" Well Sakura, it was really a bad timing..." she scolded herself. _

_Then, she couldn't resist the desire, and finally, she glanced backwards... and saw Sasuke walking away... _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura woke up from her sleep, the remnants of the dream slowly fading away into the deepest recesses of her mind. She looked out the window and beheld the starry sky.

" Ever since he left, all I ever dreamed of were those days… Those days wherein everything was still so peaceful. Those days wherein I am more than eager to wake up just so I could see him even if he doesn't notice me…"

Sakura slumped back into her bed and looked at the ceiling. She could feel the tears coming but she blinked them back, only to find them flowing right down her face.

" I am so weak. I can't even stop myself from crying. I can't even protect the ones I loved. I couldn't even stop him from leaving…"

Sakura pulled the covers above her head and wept.

She had been crying herself to sleep since that fateful day…and always, she dreamt of him. All Sakura wanted was to forget and to live on…yet everytime she walks by the town, she feels the emptiness.

It was odd to actually feel so attached to somebody who was always cold to her. He never smiled at her, never touched her nor looked at her long enough.

" Yet why did everything fall apart the moment you walked away?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke found this first mission outside Konoha a chance to test whatever it is that he has learned. He was pondering these thoughts when the Demon Brothers suddenly attacked their party. _

_"Sakura!" Sasuke heard himself exclaim. _

_Suddenly, he just found himself in front of her, "protecting" her from the assassins of the Mist. _

_"Now what?" he angrily asked himself, realizing that all he was thinking about was her, and that he was in a very compromising situation. _

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. _

_Sasuke blinked back to reality, understanding that he was saved. _

_" Darn!" he told himself. _

_He let the others fuss about Naruto's wounds and scolded himself for that foolish action...but it was what he wanted, wasn't it? He wanted to protect her...but why? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Fighting with Haku...) _

_It was dark._

_Quiet._

_Sasuke winced with remembered pain. _

_All those needles from that Haku-boy hurt like hell. _

_He must be dead._

_"What a pity," he said to himself. "I hope that dobe would be able to protect her when I am gone..." _

_Protect her? Protect who? "_

"_This is annoying." Sasuke thought. _

_Suddenly, a flicker of light touched his eyes...and a voice. _

_"I knew all the rules of being a shinobi. A shinobi should not show his/her emotions no matter what the situation is. That was the rule, yet now...Sasuke-kun..." _

_Sasuke was suddenly aware of the sobbing head on his chest. _

_"Sakura." _

_Sasuke realized that he was not yet dead. _

_He squinted at the sunlight and saw a flurry of pink hair crying on his chest. " Sakura, you are heavy..."_

_It was all he could manage to say. _

_The tear streaked face looked up to him and smiled. _

_"Sasuke-kun..." relief flooded Sakura. _

_"So you are not dead..." she said to herself as tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks._

_All of a sudden, she embraced him and buried her head in his chest. _

_Sasuke wanted to push her away. But strangely, he felt warm and tingly all over. He just allowed her to hold him close, without saying anything, he closed his eyes and allowed her embrace and the comforting silence envelope both of them. _

_He felt relieved. At least he can still have his revenge. He can still grow strong and kill that one person he hated the most. _

_But when he remembered that dark, quiet moment of believing he was dead, he realized that it was not revenge he was thinking about…_

" _I was worrying about who will protect you when I'm gone."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke suddenly woke up from his sleep only to find himself surrounded by darkness. He shook his head to clear the remnants of the dream…

That strange dream of the old days…

The dream kept on coming back, as if haunting him, taunting him, convincing him to go back to Konoha…

To go back to the happy days with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and…

" Sakura."

Sasuke angrily threw a kunai to the opposite wall. He hissed in anger, as if losing all his self-control with one single name he desperately wanted to forget.

" Darn it. Those memories are not mine anymore. I am no longer the Sasuke-kun she knew. These memories keep on pestering me like hell and I don't want anything to do with it anymore!"

This time, his whole holster of kunai hit the opposite wall.

He could not get it out of his head…

He could still clearly remember her tear-streaked face, begging him to remain with her in Konoha and simply be happy and contented. He could clearly remember the constricting pain he felt in his heart, the anguish, the guilt and even the reluctance to leave. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but all he ended up saying was:

" Thank you."

This time, it was his knuckles that hit the wall.

Despite the warm, red blood dripping from his fingers, Sasuke could not feel the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke was completely focused in killing this last guy. He wanted to show him that he was strong. He wanted his revenge to be this exciting. He wanted to see his own brother begging for his life. _

_Then, somebody stopped him in his tracks. _

"This isn't Sasuke-kun!" Sakura told herself. She ran towards him to stop him, forgetting the danger and the pain.

_Sakura embraced Sasuke from behind. For one whole moment, the world stopped. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. As time halted, she held on to him. _

_Sasuke wanted to remove this annoying person from him...annoying person? Suddenly, all the frenzy and desire to kill left Sasuke. One look at the tear-filled green eyes, one request from that person he now admits, closest to his heart. " Sasuke-kun, stop...please..." he heard Sakura say. _

_Sasuke suddenly felt cool comfort from her cold arms. He closed his eyes and wished that time would stop, even for this brief moment. And it did._

The dreams kept coming to both of their slumbering forms.

They wished to be rid of each other.

They want to forget each other.

But the bonds that formed between them still existed.

Even if it hurts so much.

They are linked. They are bound to each other.

_Sasuke looked at her. For a brief second, he remembered the uncontrollable frenzy and power he had. All he was thinking was the desire to kill, to exact revenge. Nobody could have stopped him...nobody except her...Sasuke was shocked at this realization. As all other genins were busy, Sakura suddenly embraced Sasuke and buried her head in his chest. Sasuke could not define this feeling whenever she was in his arms...He held her close...and it felt good._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrounded by the deep darkness of this autumn night, two souls find comfort in their dreams…

Dreams they never wanted to have.

Faces they never wanted to see again.

Memories they never wanted to return to.

Will they ever meet again in this lifetime?

Both of them simply close their eyes to sleep, not aware of what awaits them as the cool winter sets in…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There! I was feeling a bit nostalgic so I chose the good parts to give the background for the two. How was that for an introduction? Please, let me know! -AERIN**


	2. The Winter Begins

**A/N: Here goes the continuation of the story. Let's do this and let me hear from you guys! -AERIN**

**Chapter II**

**The Winter Begins**

So many things have happened to Konoha in a single year. This year's chuunin exam was cancelled because of the Sand's unexpected attack. The Third Hokage died at Orochimaru's hands. Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin replaced him. Sasuke...the last remaining Uchiha in Konoha...left and went to Orochimaru.

Perhaps this was the event that a certain pink haired kunoichi would never forget. Even now, as the first traces of winter manifests through the cool gentle winds, she could not forget the fire she saw in those dark eyes.

"He really never cared about anything at all...Revenge was all that mattered to him after all..."

Sakura thought sadly while gazing out of the window. She was angry at herself. She hated the fact that before, she believed she was important to Sasuke. Yet until this moment, she wanted to hope that he would come back...for her...

The times that passed were not easy, for Sakura and even the whole village. Despite the new allies that the Leaf Country had, Orochimaru, and now, the Akatsuki was posing threats to the country's peace. Naruto promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back. As the pink-haired shinobi recalled her friend's promise, she could just smile... Smile because as of this moment, that promise is like a leaf being constantly dragged by a current so strong it seems desperate to try and bring it back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Orochimaru's place**

Kabuto watched silently as his master, Orochimaru was teaching Sasuke some techniques...perhaps the best that he could do at his age. The medical-nin smiled at this. This situation was like a teacher-student relationship...except that the student, hates his teacher. That much is apparent. Again, Kabuto smiled and said to himself:

" Why wouldn't you hate somebody who is going to teach you all he knows, and after three years would get what he worked so hard for... Sasuke knows this, and that much hate in his handsome face says it all."

The medical-nin walked away from the ironic sight and went to investigate the whereabouts of the Akatsuki. He believed that as long as they keep Sasuke posted about his brother, Sasuke would stay and take his chances with Orochimaru.

" Sasuke needs Master Orochimaru, that is for sure. This Uchiha is smart, once he learns all he needs, I know, he will leave...But unfortunately for him, that would not happen..." Kabuto told himself.

**After training**

Sasuke went to a room he specifically requested from Orochimaru. Despite allowing himself to be under this man's power, he still wanted to keep his privacy...and whatever was left of what he called LIFE. He glanced outside the window and felt the cool breeze on his cheek...winter.

" I already knew that when I walked away from her and Konoha, I can never come back. "

Sasuke said,as if convincing himself of the validity of his decision. It has been almost a year...and he has endured all the desire to walk away from this place and let his friends welcome him back. Sasuke smirked at himself. He realized that the desire for revenge has destroyed whatever happiness he could have had.

" It was wrong to even make friends..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

It was long before he got over the images of her, crying and pleading for him to stay. Yet he did not wish to forget that moment. That moment was when Sasuke felt the influence she had over him. He was not used to being influenced by other people. But no matter how he thinks, he cannot deny the fact that he wanted to stay with her...and just simply be happy.

But that word has never been used in his life ever since the day his brother robbed him of his family, his heart. He can never open up to anybody, because he was too tired of being hurt. With a sigh, Sasuke decided that it was better this way. He'd rather be a killing machine rather than let himself feel the pain that haunts even his deepest dreams. He would definitely kill Itachi...that's the only thing certain.

**Back to Sakura**

" Tsunade-sama, I'm going out for a while...I'll be back before dark..." Sakura told Tsunade.

"Alright, do not stray too far...These are troubled times..." Tsunade answered Sakura.

" I know, that is why I am training to be a good medical ninja... I want to help..." Sakura answered sadly.

The fifth Hokage saw the hurt in Sakura's eyes.She understood how it feels to lose someone so dear to you...someone you love...

She smiled at her and told her, " You are already helping."

" Arigato, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura said, and smiled then continued to the woods.

**Orochimaru's Place**

" Sasuke, you should master the latest technique I have been teaching you..." Orochimaru told his "successor.

" Yes, Orochimaru-sama..." Sasuke answered obediently.

" You seem to be unwell, Sasuke? What is the matter?" Orochimaru asked.

" I am fine, I just decided to have a walk and get some fresh air, before winter makes the air too cold and painful to breathe..." Sasuke answered.

" Then, go...Sasuke-kun... You would be back... I know..." Orochimaru told Sasuke under his reptilian gaze.

Sasuke clenched his fists angrily. He knew that Orochimaru was right. He would be back here...no matter what happens, the desire for revenge would always burn strongly in his blood.

With a hateful stare at Orochimaru, Sasuke stalked to the woods.

**The Woods**

Sakura did not intend to walk that far, but she suddenly realized that it was almost dusk and she did not notice the time because she was in deep thought.

" This is foolish... Tsunade-sama would scold me for sure..." Sakura told herself.

Suddenly, she felt chakra just near her place. Her heart throbbing wildly, she came over to the aid of who she thought was an injured shinobi.

Sasuke could not believe his eyes. It was her, standing before him. It was indeed her, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's mind screamed. He should get away before she gets a chance to come near him. But his body just would not move.

Sakura was stunned. This is certainly nothing she expected.

The dark eyes, the raven hair, the handsome face...

" Sasuke-kun..."

After a year of trying to forget each other's existence, there they were, staring at each other. Unable to speak, Sasuke raised his hand to touch her face.

"It is her alright... " Sasuke said to himself.

Before he could remove his hand, Sakura clasped it on her own.

" You hate me so much huh?" Sakura asked sadly.

Sasuke did not know what to say. Alarmed, he saw his body move on its own...

He took Sakura's face near him, until their foreheads touch and they were staring at each other's eyes...

Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke's reflexes took over. Within the blink of an eye, a kunai was in his hand.

" This is a mistake you know, Sakura... I could kill you..." Sasuke said menacingly.

" If you wanted to, you could have done it earlier..." Sakura answered.

Sasuke was taken aback by her answer. It was true, he could have killed her without her even knowing it was him...But why didn't he do it?

" Then you should go now, while you still can..." Sasuke answered. If he could not conquer this stupid feeling, then what more if it is his brother he is up against?

" I knew you would be like this...unhappy, unsatisfied...I knew you never cared about me..." Sakura said.

She went near Sasuke and suddenly hugged him tight.

" I won't bother you again..." she said.

Forcing a smile, Sakura walked away from Sasuke, the guy she loved so much... perhaps the only guy she will ever love.

Was she ready to leave him forever? Was this even right?

Sasuke froze. He knew that if she comes back to the village, they might search for him again. But there was something in Sakura's voice that told him that perhaps...that was goodbye.

When she was completely gone, Sasuke angrily hurled his Chidori on a tree. What was the matter with him? This is what he wanted? Wasn't it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Like it? Not? Review please! Teehee!**


	3. Complications: Kidnapped!

**A/N: Here's some action! Ehehe, give me some love with your reviews minna-san! -AERIN**

**Chapter III**

**Complications: Kidnapped!**

The first flakes of snow fell on Konoha the night that Sasuke and Sakura parted in the forest. It was an omen, perhaps a sign that the white, cold snow would mark the end between the two of them. Both thought they have accepted it. Both believed that they can live in what they consider as solitary peace. They enjoyed watching the falling snow, but the real reason was because it symbolizes the empty, cold feeling in their hearts.

" Good morning, Sakura-chan! " Naruto's voice brought Sakura back to what she was doing.

" There is no need to shout in my ears, you know..." Sakura answered.

" But I thought you were supposed to be healing that fish, you are killing it actually..." Naruto commented on the fish that Sakura was studying.

" There is something bothering you lately...you should get a mission or a vacation... This place would always remind you of HIM..." , said Naruto, his voice full of concern.

"I know... I am fine now Naruto, I really am..." answered Sakura, her voice full of life.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama told me to inform you and Kakashi-sensei that we are to have a new mission..."

" Yeah? That would be great, we will all be together! Just like the old ti-"

Naruto swallowed whatever it was he was about to say.

How foolish! It would never be like the old times with Sasuke gone! Naruto bit his lip and watched how Sakura would take his remark.

" Yes, you are right... Just like before...but, we have to look out for ourselves... because this time, nobody is going to stand between us and whatever danger there is..." Sakura whispered the last words to herself, but Naruto heard it nonetheless.

Naruto remembered those weird times when he thought Sasuke did not care for any of them.

Yet, he remembered the time when he saw him stand in front of Sakura, using his own body as a shield against the attacker... he protected her.

" But THAT Sasuke never really cared, Sakura-chan... IF he really did, then I suppose that the moment he chose to go to Orochimaru, he let that side of him die... He would never get his revenge if he had a weak point, you know..." Naruto said.

The fish that Sakura held was now floundering on the basin. Naruto felt desperate. He hated Sasuke because even if he is not here he still makes Sakura sad. Naruto tried to cheer Sakura up before, yet he understood that perhaps, she needed time.

" I promised you I'll bring Sasuke back, didn't I?" asked Naruto.

Sakura did not answer.

" If I can't bring him back, or if he doesn't want to go back, would you hate me if I try to kill him?" Naruto asked with his eyes burning in anger.

" You can't go on like this forever... I figured out that as long as he is alive, you would never really stop thinking about him... Perhaps in his death, I can bring back the radiant smile you always had...just like the old times..."

" Thank you, Naruto..." Sakura said while taking Naruto's hand.

" I do not really know about what would happen to me, you know...But I decided to let go of Sasuke. I know you don't believe me, but this time, I want to smile...like what I do, back then..."

" Sakura-chan..." Naruto sighed.

" Well, you said there is a new mission eh? Then I better go to old lady Tsunade and ask her about it. You go tell Kakashi-sensei. You know how that lazy teacher ignores me even if I'm telling something important."

Sakura smiled. " Alright. I will... I'll see ya then..."

Naruto ran off to the Hokage's office while Sakura happily continued her training.

" This new mission would eventually be the first step in moving on..." she told herself.

Little did she know that fate was preparing one more cruel joke for her...

**Just outside Konoha**

" What is this mission supposed to be eh?", asked Naruto.

" Its a patrolling mission, dobe! " Kakashi answered.

" This is weird, it seems awfully quiet, don't you think? " Sakura said.

" Well, we aren't far from town yet, so this is just natural." Kakashi answered.

The three shinobi walked on and chatted casually. The forest grew thicker and sounds were coming from all sides of the forest. The river was making splashing sounds obscuring any sound from somebody who does not want to be heard.

The serene settings of the forest calmed the three ninjas. Even Kakashi lowered his guard. It has been a while since he had a good talk with his students. Well, Kakashi partly blamed Sasuke's disappearance on himself because he has not been able to make him understand the real purpose of the chidori. It is nice to see the two recovering. Kakashi smiled to himself. He knew that eventhough Naruto puts up a mask of anger against Sasuke, he was undoubtedly his bestfriend. The blonde shinobi is worried about Sasuke as much as Sakura is.

" But for Sakura, Naruto might forego the bond of friendship he had with Sasuke. The simple "crush" that Naruto had on his quiet teammate might have blossomed into something more."

Kakashi whispered to himself. He shuddered at the thought that if Sasuke and Naruto meet again, perhaps this time, only one will come back...

_Sudden darkness fell upon the trio_

" What the-" Naruto exclaimed.

" Genjutsu!" Sakura answered.

" KAI!", the three speaks the word for releasing themselves from the genjustsu.

When they could see again, they were sorrounded. The people sorrounding them bore no recognizing marks. No forehead protector... They just wore plain black suits.

With amazing speed. one of the dark figures clasped the jounin Kakashi from behind. Numbness coursed through Kakashi's body.

" This is a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) ! " Kakashi thought.

Now he only had two suspects, it would either be Orochimaru's subordinates or Akatsuki.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto rushed to Kakashi's aid while forming the Rasengan. In the skirmish, both forgot Sakura.

The pink haired shinobi was fending off the enemies well enough. She did not notice that they were merely watching her fight. Then, one of the dark guys signalled to his companions.

Grabbing Sakura, they all disappeared in a puff of white smoke...

**At Orochimaru's Place**

Sasuke was pacing around his room nervously. It was weird that both Kabuto and Orochimaru have gone off to "errands" at the same time. Something is not right. His eyes suddenly went to the upturned picture frame on his desk. He saw Kakashi, Naruto...and...

Sakura...

" This is not time for reminiscing!" he reprimanded himself.

He took one last glance at the dark forest, and for the 7th time, tried to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Who kidnapped Sakura? Orochimaru was ONCE an Akatsuki member...while Kabuto...what could he be up to? What would Sasuke do? Thanks to those who submitted reviews and placed this story on their faves list. Much love y'all! -AERIN**


	4. Till We Meet Again?

**Chapter IV**

**Till We Meet Again?**

" Have there been any reports of Sakura?" asked Tsunade to an ANBU member.

" She has not been found yet Hokage-sama." the ANBU answered.

Tsunade sighed. It has been three days since Haruno Sakura was kidnapped... The fifth Hokage had been pondering the turn of events... And she felt fear for the missing shinobi. The reason was perhaps because those who kidnapped Sakura were strong, and the two suspects Kakashi told her were known as assasins... Thus, it would be unreasonable for them to kidnap anybody and keep him or her alive...unless they have a very important reason.

Tsunade kept thinking of the possible reasons why they (whoever "they" are) would kidnap Sakura.

"It would not be about Sasuke, of course..." the Hokage thought, knowing that it had almost been a year since the two saw each other.

Then, if there is no apparent reason, the truth might be the thing she feared the most.  
" She might be dead..." Tsunade whispered to herself.

" You may go now. " she ordered the ANBU.

But the circumstances are a lot more complicated than what the Hokage thinks. If she had known that Sasuke and Sakura DID meet before she was kidnapped, then she might understand...

As the snow continued to cover the leaf country Konoha, cold hearts desire for the warmth they thought they would never find...

**In a prison cell**

Sakura was awakened by the sound of dripping water.

"Apparently, I am in an underground cave," she said while surveying her damp sorroundings.

Sakura alerted her senses for any possible hints of who her captors are.

Hours have passed and the place was eerily quiet. Sakura heard her stomach groan in hunger.

"I don't even have any idea what time is it," She whispered to herself miserably.

"So you have awakened pretty shinobi?" asked a voice.

" Who are you?" said Sakura standing up in alarm.

The owner of the voice hissed in anger. " You should be asking why you're still alive, pathetic ninja!"

"If that is what you want, then why am I STILL alive? What am I doing here? And where is "here"?"

Sakura bombarded the strange person with her questions.

"Don't take us wrong, you are not special or anything like that... Let's just say that Konoha is in a very dangerous position right now..." said the person.

Sakura smirked at the figure still hidden in the darkness. " Tsunade-sama will not fall for silly traps like this... I told her I wanted to help Konoha, and I will understand if they have already stopped searching for me!"

"Partly correct for a whelp like you. Yes, we are keeping you to beat your dear Fifth Hokage, but that will come after a greater reason..." the figure laughed.

"What do you mean? I told you, there is no sense in keeping me here... No one will come to rescue me! They probably even thought I'm dead..." Sakura answered.

"Just shut up and watch things happen... don't worry, you will die eventually...but right now, I need you alive... If I just push things too far, I'll accomplish two of the greatest goals the OTHERS have failed to accomplish." The voice was almost whispering to itself.

As the person stepped out of the darkness, Sakura gasped in recognition. Those snake-like eyes... the tremendous power.

Konoha is indeed in a VERY dangerous position.

**At Orochimaru's Place**

"You are rapidly improving Sasuke-kun..." commented Orochimaru on his pupil.

"I know, but this is still not enough..." Sasuke answered.

"Not enough eh? I have thought you almost everything I know. You are probably the strongest shinobi alive. What would you do then Sasuke if you got everything you want? Do not be mistaken that you will take me by surprise my student...Your part of the bargain will FOREVER be paid..." Orochimaru laughed at Sasuke. A shrill, empty laugh that sounded threatening instead of joyful.

" Believe me, you wold not be able to get rid of me easily..."

Sasuke smirked at the threat. Orochimaru has NOTHING to use against him. He had nothing to lose... yet as he said those words to himself, his thoughts keep straying to a pink-haired shinobi he had been trying so hard to forget...

"I'm afraid to tell you that the possibilities depend on the situations! So right now, just enjoy thinking that I cannot leave yet!" said Sasuke and angrily stalked to the woods.

**Konoha**

"Come on, cheer up, Naruto!" Kakashi said to the blonde shinobi.

"Stop pretending, Kakashi-sensei. I know you are as worried about her as I am." answered Naruto.

Kakashi looked at his student sadly. He thought that perhaps what he needed was time to get over this. Sakura has been missing for three days... and Naruto was right, he was worried about her and afraid. But the two of them have already searched the whole vicinity, even the outskirts of the country. No trace of her was found.

"Then you should grow up and be realistic Naruto. We did our best to search for her. And now, even the Anbu, after three days of searching still could not find her. You should be preparing yourself for whatever results they may find..." answered Kakashi.

"How can you say that without feelings Kakashi-sensei? She was your student, no, more than that... she is like a little sister to you! I can't believe you!" answered Naruto angrily.

Kakashi did not answer. He is not used to feelings like this. He wanted to blame himself for all the misfortunes that have befallen his students. First, Sasuke, now Sakura. He can't afford to provoke Naruto to do something rash and endanger his life.

The blonde shinobi almost cried in front of his sensei. But no, he has changed. If he is to save Sakura, he must believe in himself. Silently, Naruto decided to walk and think for a while.

**Chance Encounter**

Naruto was surprised to see another shinobi trying to find comfort in the silence of the woods. Somehow, he felt a familiar feeling, as if he knew what went inside the mind of the strange shinobi. When he got nearer, he stopped and realized why.

Sasuke was angered by the presence of another person in his training grounds.

He turned around and looked at the person in the eye... The same sense of familiarity crept to the Uchiha.

The person facing him knew him more than he likes to admit... his best friend...or enemy?

The tension broke. In a split second, Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's neck.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Naruto asked, his eyes burning with anger.

When Sasuke did not answer, Naruto punched him consecutively, with all his strength. Finally, as the haze of anger cleared, Naruto stopped and looked at his opponent.

" Are you calm enough, dobe?" Sasuke asked while wiping blood from his lips.

" I asked Sakura-chan if she would let me kill you when we meet again..." Naruto said.

Sasuke just smirked. " I don't understand what you are saying... In fact, I am surprised to find you here... You went out to find me and kill me for her?"

" You are still the same cool, unfeeling Sasuke I met... the same Sasuke she loved... I wish she just let me kill you!" Naruto answered.

"Spill it out dobe, what the hell is wrong? I am annoyed enough that I could kill you right now!" Sasuke said.

"Then kill me! You have been saying that ever since." Naruto answered.

Sasuke whirled in anger and formed the Chidori. He charged at Naruto. The blonde shinobi formed the Rasengan.

The former best friends are locked in a struggle.

" You never cared about her didn't you? Well be happy, you're annoying team mate is missing! Perhaps dead... It doesn't matter to you... Perhaps you even had something to do about it!" Naruto said angrily while pushing the Chidori.

Sasuke froze. The chidori suddenly disappeared and with expert maneuvering, he caught Naruto's arm and slammed it into a tree.

" Sakura is missing?" Sasuke asked.

" Why would you care?" Naruto answered.

Sasuke started to walk away.

Then Naruto started to say something.

"If some of the old Sasuke still remains in you... Then, I wish I can rely on you to save her, just like before... but it may be too late..." said Naruto.

"So that's what's bothering you? Go back to Konoha, dobe..." said Sasuke as he went away.

Naruto punched the nearest tree in anger and turned his back on him.

**In Orochimaru's place**

"Who would have imagined that the weak pink-haired ninja would be the key for my goals?" said Orochimaru.

"We would stick to the bargain, Orochimaru. We will help you conquer Konoha AFTER the Kyuubi (nine-tails) falls into our hands." said a voice shrouded in shadows.

" Do not worry old friend, he will come for her... Just make sure you guard the entrance to the cave well,its the only one here and undoubtedly, they will find it..." said Orochimaru.

"Your ace student seems missing. How will you keep him here? He is powerful you know..." said the voice.

"There will always be a way for that," said Orochimaru.

The two figures were so concentrated on their deal that they did not notice a raven-haired shinobi clenching his fists in anger , listening to them.

**Back to Konoha**

"Naruto! I was looking for you! The ANBU have found a suspicious place..." Kakashi said.

Naruto did not need the entire report to scram and save one of the most important persons in his life.

**In the prison cell**

Sakura could not see well in the darkness. All of a sudden, she could hear someone opening the prison door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here it is, an action-filled chapter 4! Who is coming for Sakura? What will Orochimaru do to Sasuke if he tries to leave? What will happen to our pink-haired kunocihi? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. I'm Sorry

**Chapter V**

**"I'm sorry..."**

The whole village of Konoha was placed on alert level as the ANBU delivered reports of Akatsuki sightings near a deserted area. As the whole village was covered in hushed silence, a pink-haired ninja in an underground prison cell was frozen in fear.

The lock continued to make noises... Finally, the hinge of the door gave a screech and opened. A hooded figure grabbed her violently.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she clasped her arm in pain.

"Following orders. Its time to make you useful..." the shinobi snickered.

Sakura bit her lip and prepared to defend herself. He was just one guard after all. She can take him.

Suddenly, the person grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the cell.

" I know what you are thinking and for your information, I am trying so hard not to kill you right on this spot."

And with those words, the hooded ninja punched Sakura in the stomach. She doubled back in pain.

"I was going to bring you unharmed but you annoyed me enough..." the person answered.

Dizzy with pain, Sakura's senses were dulled.

Then all of a sudden, she saw her captor's eyes widened in pain.

" What the-?" Sakura said.

Then she heard a sound that resembles a crackle of lightning.

" It can't be..." she told herself.

The hooded ninja fell down dead in front of her.

The pain in her head was intensifying. She could not focus well on her "savior" but as the hazy images united, she saw dark hair, dark eyes, blue shirt...

Her heart ached at this mockery...

"Why would he come? Stop fooling around, " she whispers to herself.

Then, her legs buckle and she started falling.

The last thing she saw was the image of the person closest to her heart...feeling his arms catch her and embrace her as she fell.

**Naruto, Kakashi and the ANBU**

"Kakashi-sensei, it may be that this is the place where they hid her." Naruto said.

"Yes, you are right... I sense strong chakra in this place... They must have used genjutsu to conceal it from us..." Kakashi answered.

They continued fast and they found the underground cavern... Naruto immediately entered and found the prison.

Naruto's heart was beating loudly. His mind could not bear to think about anything. He punched the prison door in rage.

The ANBU arrived on the cell and saw Kakashi-standing outside the door quietly.

"What is it?" The ANBU asked fearfully.

"The prison is empty. Somebody got here before us..." Kakashi said in despair.

**Forest**

Sakura woke up and it was late afternoon. Suddenly she stood up and realized that she has escaped. The pain came back and she felt her knees shake...

Strong arms caught her and made her sit down.

She could not believe her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

Sasuke did not speak.

"What are you doing? You are in great danger for helping me..." Sakura asked.

"I am doing something I should have done a long time ago..." Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Saving the people I love..." Sasuke said and he stood up and turned her back on her.

Sakura struggled and finally stood up.

" All those times that we were together, I wanted to talk to you casually like what I do with Naruto. But I realize that whenever you are near, I can't think straight. I looked foolish, and perhaps... I was really foolish because I couldn't stop you from leaving."

Sasuke faced her and asked, " Why are you telling me this? You should be going back to Konoha..."

Sakura sighed and bowed sadly. " Like before, you are still pushing me away..."

In a split-second, Sasuke was in front of her. He raised her chin so that they would be looking at each other's eyes.

"I never had anybody close to me since my whole clan died because I never let them... I do not wish to care for other people because I am afraid that at the end, I might lose them again... But I have chosen the path to darkness already... As much as I want to, I can't make myself forget all of you who have become dear to me even if I was trying hard to shove you all off...But I knew the price I had to pay... I do not want to drag you into the darkness... Because if something happens to you, I would never forgive myself..."

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, but she was still trying to stop them. She felt that this was another parting. But this time, she won't let him leave.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Everytime I see you suffer, I wished to comfort you... And when I get close, you always hurt me and make me realize how far you are... I should be hating you... I should be running back to Konoha and just let them deal with you... But I can't!"

Tears were falling freely on her cheeks.

Sasuke pulled her close to him.

Whispering he said, " You are making things complicated..."

And with a sigh, he told her:

" I love you... I loved you all along..."

Sakura suddenly quieted her sobs and looked at him, the person who meant so much to her.

" Let me walk with you... be it a road to darkness or light. I won't let you knock me off unconcious and leave me again...I just want to be with you..."

Sasuke held her face and brought it close to his. He wiped her tears and kissed her...

And at that moment, the world stopped for both of them who thought they would never be together.

He released her from his embrace.

"We must leave, Orochimaru would be looking for me and you can't go back to Konoha at this time, Orochimaru's ninjas and the Akatsuki would certainly be prowling around the place..."

"I know of a place quite far from her, where Tsunade-sama and I go to train... I guess its safe enough..." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and held her hand as they darted through the woods.

**At Orochimaru's place**

"You imbeciles!" Orochimaru screamed in anger at Kabuto and the group of hooded ninjas.

" I told you to guard the place well! What the hell were you doing?"

"You summoned us to get the girl here, so we went at once and let Daimaru take the girl... we didn't see anyone near the perimeter so we presumed it is safe..." the ninja answered.

Orochimaru threw the cup of wine he held furiously.

" Orochimaru-sama, we have another problem..." Kabuto said.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke is gone..."

Kabuto answered while slowly backing off, expecting a very dangerous outrage.

Yet, Orochimaru was calm.

"I see... He thinks he is clever enough... But I told him, I always have a way to get him back..." Orochimaru answered.

" Leave that matter to me... your greatest concern is to recapture the girl... and I want it as soon as possible..."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered.

**Back to Konoha**

Naruto ate ramen alone. He was in deep thought. Somehow, he knew, she was safe... But where is she? As he gulped down a bowl of the noodles, he was silently hoping that he would see her again...

He hoped that it was Sasuke who saved her... because if anything happened to Sakura, he would kill him.

**At a cabin**

" This place is actually a working area, so its kinda small..." Sakura said as she sat down a corner.

Sasuke finished lighting up the fireplace and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry..."

" For what?"

"For everything I did to you..."

"I have always forgiven you... you know that..."

Sakura smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt free.

What he does not know is that far away, in his place, Orochimaru knows precisely where he was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well? What will be Orochimaru's next move? Would Sakura be able to get back to Konoha and warn them of the danger Would Sasuke go with her? All in the next chapter! Review! **


	6. The Last Promise

**Chapter VI**

**The Last Promise**

The winter continues in Konoha, the white flakes of snow bring peace and quiet to the hearts of those who see it. Yet the coldness of winter night's serve as a constant reminder to the people of Konoha that they are in grave danger…. That the next morning might not even come at all…

_**Konoha**_

The shinobi's of Konoha were all busy preparing for the worst that Orochimaru could do. Another full- scale attack from him would be possible, yet Tsunade-sama knew that this time, they might be able to capture Konoha. She has a hunch that the Akatsuki would be very much involved in this one because she knows that Orochimaru had made prior dealings with the group.

Despite these worries, the Hokage is still worried about her apprentice, Haruno Sakura who had been missing for almost a week now. Naruto was furious when she ordered the ANBU to stop the search for Sakura. Despite the exterior coldness she showed the blonde-haired shinobi, this decision had very much disturbed Tsunade because like Naruto, she does not want to accept the truth that Sakura might be dead…

_**Forest **_

" Sasuke-kun, you do not have to take me back to Konoha if you do not want to…" Sakura said.

" It does not matter what I want Sakura-chan, what matters is that you should get there safely." Sasuke said.

The duo had traveled slowly in cover because both could feel that they are being watched. They could have gotten back to Konoha if they took the conventional roads, but both of them agreed that it is too risky for them to be seen by anybody.

Sasuke is bothered by the cursed seal on his neck. He remembered how Orochimaru threatened him that he could not go anywhere without him knowing. Somehow, at the back of his mind, Sasuke could feel the imminent connection he still had with Orochimaru… and he was afraid…. Afraid that Orochimaru had just let him feel this freedom only to take it away so abruptly.

He was worried about Sakura, because if Orochimaru catches him, she will die…

Yet Sasuke was still bothered by the fact that Orochimaru had not killed Sakura immediately when he kidnapped her… perhaps there was something he planned to do with her… but what? Sasuke's mind was filled with all possible things, yet none seemed near the mark.

" Why are you so quiet Sasuke-kun? You think too much…." Sakura said while laughing.

Sasuke smiled. " You are supposed to be used to me being quiet." Sasuke said.

Her smile drove away the worries at the back of his mind… and replaced it with the conviction that he would not let him or anybody else hurt her…

_**Orochimaru's Place**_

" Darn!"

Kabuto hurled his forehead protector forcefully on the wall.

It has been another fruitless search for that blasted pink-haired girl. Kabuto knew that Orochimaru is very disappointed with him… because he is very disappointed with himself as well.

" I have searched all over Konoha for that wimp, yet I still cannot find her! This is an insult…. A very grave insult, and when I find her, she will certainly wish she had just remained here! The Uchiha is missing, Naruto would not come here unless the pink-haired shinobi is here…. The Akatsuki is certainly not pleased…" Kabuto said to himself.

Yet his anger faded when he remembered Orochimaru's strange calmness…. As if telling him to wait because things will soon fall into place…

_A knock on the door _

"Who is it?" Kabuto asked.

" Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to you…." The messenger said.

" Tell him I'll be there…" Kabuto answered.

Instead of being afraid, Kabuto felt that the wait is over…. Orochimaru –sama found the Uchiha…

_**Konoha** _

Naruto was brooding over his ramen. He could not believe that Tsunade-sama would actually do that. But after thinking for a while, he knew that her role as the Hokage weighs much more than Sakura-chan. It is the safety of the whole village she is thinking about…

" Well, I guess I should say sorry to old lady Tsunade…" Naruto decided.

While walking to the Hokage's office, Naruto could feel the clamor of the ninjas while silently carrying out orders.

" Tsunade-sama…." Naruto said while knocking on the door.

" Come in, Naruto…." The Hokage answered.

Tsunade was busy looking at scrolls of different jutsus. She did not look at Naruto.

" I just wanted to say sorry old lady…. I was just so worried about Sakura-chan that"

" You do not have to apologize… I know and I understand…" Tsunade said.

The Hokage looked extremely worried now…. And Naruto knew that she was worried all along.

" Thank you Tsunade-sama… Do not worry, I know that things would be fine soon…" Naruto said as he went out of the room.

_**In the Forest **_

" Sakura-chan…." Sasuke whispered.

Both were acutely aware of a familiar and powerful presence surrounding them. Sasuke felt fear… because somehow, he knew what they were facing… he knew it so well and he was afraid of it.

" Sakura-chan, no matter what happens, remember that wherever I am, I am thinking of you…" Sasuke told Sakura while placing himself protectively in front of her.

He did not want to see her afraid… he did not want to see her cry…. Because he promised himself that he would protect her, no matter what the cost…

Sakura said nothing and embraced Sasuke from behind.

She laid her head on his back and tried to remember everything about him she loved so much. Somehow, she knew that one of them would say goodbye… And at this moment, all she wanted was to make Sasuke feel how much she loved him…

And they don't have much time…

Sakura stepped away from Sasuke and assumed her fighting stance….

Sasuke placed himself in front of Sakura.

Then, chaos broke loose….

Both Sakura and Sasuke felt the familiar body-bind jutsu creep through their bodies. This time, Orochimaru would not play around with them…

" Well, well, well… you sure do not remember your lessons well don't you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said.

" I told you that wherever you are, I'll find you… And I did…..hahahaha!" Orochimaru's laughter echoed in the forest.

" It is me you want, let Sakura go…" Sasuke said.

" Oh, you are wrong there Sasuke-kun… If it is just you I wanted, I wouldn't have come here myself… because I know you would come back to me… That girl is as important as you are in making my plans possible." Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke tried to break free of the jutsu. Somehow, he had to save Sakura…. Focusing all his chakra on the cursed seal, Sasuke was able to make his left hand move.

Sakura knew what Sasuke intended to do… And it was not right! But she could not move, how could she stop him?

" I have to hurt you one more time Sakura-chan… I would never forget the day you set me free… and I promise you that when we meet again, I would never let you go…."

After whispering those words to Sakura, Sasuke throws a kunai with his left hand hitting Sakura's leg.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt that the jutsu was broken… She and Sasuke looked at each other one last time… Sakura smiled her sweetest smile to her beloved Sasuke and whispered " I love you…"

With all her remaining chakra, Sakura ran to the direction of Konoha.

Orochimaru moved to intercept the pink-haired shinobi but Sasuke blocked his way.

" I will use everything you taught me to kill myself if you even try to go near her again…" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru admitted that Sasuke was capable of destroying himself…. And if he does so, the last legacy of the Uchiha clan would forever be gone from him….

Orochimaru hissed in anger.

Sasuke began forming the hand seals of the chidori.

" I would not touch the girl… but I assure you, others will do it for me…." Then Orochimaru looked at Sasuke while focusing his chakra on his seal.

Sasuke howled in pain.

" You came back to me after all my student…." Orochimaru said.

Then, from behind the trees, Yakushi Kabuto emerged and picked up the Uchiha.

" You now where to bring him…. The girl would be taken by others more reliable than you are…" Orochimaru said.

" I tell you Orochimaru-sama, the Akatsuki is dangerous, whether it is an ally or a foe…" and with those words, Kabuto disappeared.

_**Konoha**_

Naruto has just finished eating ramen…. When he saw a familiar sight….

" Sakura-chan! You were safe after all!" Naruto said.

" Konoha is in danger… warn Hokage-sama….must save Sasuke-kun…."

Sakura slumped in exhaustion and Naruto caught her in his arms.

He was glad she was back, so glad that tears of joy and relief fell from his eyes… Yet Naruto knew that Konoha had to be prepared for the worse to come…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: At last! This is the second to the last chapter! Let me have your reviews about it so that I would know how to end the story…. Thank you so much to everyone who supported my story all the way…. Anyways, review this pleeeeasee! Much love y'all! **


	7. The Winter Ends Part I

**Chapter VII**

**The Winter Ends (Part 1)**

" She would be fine Naruto… you should go home and rest for a while…." Tsunade said to the stubborn shinobi.

" I want to talk to her as soon as she wakes up. She told me Konoha was in danger before she passed out. We should not take her warning lightly Hokage-sama." Naruto reasoned out.

" Stop acting righteous Naruto… I already deployed ANBU members to watch out and search for any peculiar activities within the perimeter of the town." Tsunade answered.

Just when Naruto decided to concede and step out of the room, Sakura woke up.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

" We must move Tsunade-sama. They are coming…." Sakura said immediately as soon as she was fully conscious.

" Orochimaru will launch another full scale attack on Konoha wouldn't he?" Tsunade asked.

" Yes, but something tells me that he is awfully serious in succeeding this time. I do not know how he plans to do it though…." Sakura answered with a sigh.

" I know what you are afraid of… You fear that in defending Konoha you would have to fight Sasuke won't you?" Tsunade queried.

Sakura looked surprised.

" Don't ask me how I knew. Its just that the whole time you were unconscious, all you did was call his name…" Tsunade stated.

" He is not on his side Tsunade-sama… believe me…. I wouldn't have been able to come back here alive if he didn't save me…." Sakura said.

Naruto, who had been silent during the conversation finally, spoke up.

" Even if he is really not on Orochimaru's side, he would still be on his side when they attack Konoha… Remember the cursed seal Sakura-chan… It took Sasuke away from us once… We can't deny the fact that as long as that cursed seal remains, Orochimaru would always have a hold on him…"

Sakura looked sad and hopeless. Even Tsunade felt the burden her student is carrying.

" We just have to be prepared to make one last stand. I do not know what you and Sasuke talked about… but if he promised you something, he will do it… You trust him, don't you Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at the Hokage. " Arigato gozaimas, Tsunade-sama…"

Naruto smiled at Sakura and told her:

" I promised you I would bring him back, didn't I? If he does show up here, I'll show him who's boss and bring him to where he really belongs…"

Sakura smiled again amidst her tears.

" You never gave up on me Naruto… after all these times…. Arigato…."

The air is starting to feel warm. Winter is nearing its end, for better or worse….

**Orochimaru's Place**

" Wouldn't it be a very nice present to Konoha if I bring the last two remaining survivors of the Uchiha clan for a family reunion? I bet the people would be having their greatest nightmares!" Orochimaru stated while looking at the Akatsuki members assembled in front of him.

" We help you get Konoha, you will give us the Kyuubi. No bonuses involved in this deal. You know me well don't you, Orochimaru? I don't appreciate your plans of giving us a family reunion you know…" Uchiha Itachi glared at Orochimaru.

" See Sasuke, you two are very much alike. I really don't think you hate him that much because deep inside, you still look up to him Sasuke-kun. Too bad, you are on my side now…" Orochimaru mocked Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched at Orochimaru's harsh statement. He did not want to face this person again…

The person he hated the most, the person who took away everything he had, the person who made him thirst for power because of revenge…

And now, he threatened to take the people who meant so much to him… Konoha, Kakashi, Naruto…. Sakura…

**Konoha**

The ANBU were patrolling outside Konoha stealthily. They cannot afford to be taken by surprised by the enemy again. All of them knew that if an event like that happened again, Konoha might fall…

"Nothing suspicious though. I don't think the enemy would come here and attack us in the open. Knowing the likes of Orochimaru, he would have lured us into coming to his place where he could defend it better." Said an ANBU member.

"Yes, perhaps that would be his plan. But even if he succeeds in doing that, he would not defeat Konoha that easi-"

" What the?" said his comrade.

" Well, well, well, seems like they are a bit prepared, don't you think?"

The ANBU members were struggling against the force that seemed to suck out all their chakra.

" Who are you cowards? Come out in the open!" said the ANBU.

" Finish it up Kisame, I am going to get the girl."

The two ANBU's felt frightened. Kisame… Hoshigaki Kisame… Akatsuki…. Uchiha Itachi !

" We must warn Hokage-sama!"

Kisame stepped out of the shadows.

"Too bad, my Samehada would feed on your chakra first…. And poor Konoha would be burning down as you two die!" Kisame said.

Chaos made its way across the town, snake summons appeared simultaneously. The attack had begun.

**Hokage's Office**

Shizune ran as fast as she could to alert the Hokage.

The two ANBU's were meant to report to her at this hour, but it seems that the enemy has begun moving already. She quickly opened the door to the Hokage's office and was surprised at what she saw.

" Stop right there Shizune." Tsunade ordered.

" But Hokage-sama!" Shizune reasoned.

" It would be rude if you enter this room before our visitor does.

Both women were on alert.

"Now Orochimaru, it is an honor to be personally visited by you!" Tsunade punched at the wall behind her table.

Behind the rubble was Orochimaru.

" Your welcome is not so entertaining Tsunade… Is this how you treat an old comrade?" Orochimaru asked.

"Let's just settle this skirmish now, shall we?" Tsunade countered.

The snake-like eyes of Orochimaru narrowed and glared at Tsunade menacingly.

" I brought some surprise visitors with me. I hope you don't mind. They are old acquaintances as well anyway." Orochimaru mockingly ignoring Tsunade's angry response.

" What do you mean? You brought reinforcements because you know you can't take Konoha by yourself, didn't you?" Tsunade returns Orochimaru's mocking stare.

Orochimaru clenched his fists in anger. Then after a few seconds of strained silence, he laughed.

" They want the Kyuubi, so I said you would gladly give it to them in exchange for your beloved village…"

Tsunade was taken by surprise with this statement. And after realizing its full impact, she started to move to the direction of Naruto's house. Orochimaru's movements were fast.

" Oh no, you don't. You are staying right here and if you are fortunate, you can claim the title of being the second Hokage killed by me…"

Tsunade clenched her fists in anger. She could hear the whole village engage in their own battles. She would not lose to this guy…. Never…

Tsunade launched her attacks.

**Hospital**

Uchiha Itachi entered the Konoha hospital with ease. His Mangekyou sharingan was deadly that the last thing the guards saw were his dark eyes. His instincts guided him to the room. He did not know why, but he felt that somehow, she is in this place.

At last he found the room.

" Haruno Sakura…. This person made my brother care for other things beside his revenge. How pathetic…. If she dies here, Sasuke would never forgive himself. And that is exactly what he needs to grow strong… Hate….Anger…."

Itachi bent over the bed to pick Sakura up when he noticed something strange.

" Why would she be sleeping at a time like this? With all the noise!"

With that realization, Itachi thrusts his kunai into the sleeping form of Sakura and it disappears into thin air.

" Kage bunshin huh…"

As he looked out of the window, he sees Uzumaki Naruto running away with the pink-haired shinobi. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of them.

" What the?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Itachi's quick hands hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto gasps in pain as the enormous amount of force seemed to destroy all of his insides. Sakura could not do anything as Naruto struggles against Itachi.

" Run Sakura-chan…." Naruto managed to say before losing consciousness.

Itachi smiled in triumph.

This girl seemed to be everybody else's weak point.

He picked Naruto up and slung him on his shoulders. Then with quick hand seals, he decided to end Sakura's life.

All of a sudden, his movements were halted. He felt an enormous amount of chakra…

" Now this is the battle I have been waiting for…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first part of the two-chapter finale I have for my story! Please, review this so I can do something bout how you want this to end. Thank you so much for staying with this story all the way!**


	8. The Winter Ends: Finale

**Chapter VIII**

**Winter Ends (Finale)**

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in relief.

He really came… to save her? Or to help Orochimaru conquer Konoha?

With that thought in mind, Sakura looked at Sasuke… and she knew that it was still her beloved Sasuke walking towards her…. Sasuke smiled at her, as if reassuring her that he is here now…and everything is going to be fine…

Then Sakura felt someone grab her hard.

Uchiha Itachi tossed the pink-haired shinobi to his side. He turned around and faced the person he wanted to fight the most all these times...

" So you came? What is this girl to you anyway Sasuke?"

Itachi walked towards his angry brother dragging Sakura with him.

" The last time I saw you, you were filled with hatred and desire for power… Until now, you still are bitter to yourself, brother…" Sasuke said, his eyes burning with hatred.

Finally, the two brothers are going to face each other as equals for the first time in their lives…

Itachi acted fast. Sasuke felt the numbing sensations in his body and recognized the body bind jutsu at once…

" What are you doing brother, is this the best of your techniques?" Sasuke asked while slowly trying to break free of the jutsu.

Itachi smirked.

" Do not underestimate me Sasuke… You really are still dumb enough not to recognize the reduced form of the Mangekyou Sharingan… I want you to see what I would do to your beloved Sakura-chan…" Itachi said.

Sasuke tried violently to break free. Try as he might, his brother's sharingan is still stronger than his… He concentrated his chakra on his arms but the jutsu prevented him from doing that…Sasuke felt desperate…He cannot allow himself to just stand there and watch while someone precious to him is being hurt…Not again…. He wanted to save her, but he could not….

" I want you to fight me with enough hatred in your heart… I want you to hate me and I want you to hate yourself because you are not strong enough to save someone you love…"

Itachi stared sharply at Sasuke then focused his eyes on Sakura. Sakura looked at him with defiance but the fear in her eyes was still apparent.

" Sakura, don't look into his eyes!" Sasuke shouted.

But it was too late…

Sasuke saw the color drain from Sakura's face.

He saw her slump to the ground, unconscious or maybe… dead….

Sasuke could not bear the intense anger in his heart. In his mind, all the things he strived to achieve were overpowered by his anger. He clenched his fist, released the curse seal and broke free of his brother's sharingan.

" You actually learned something useful from Orochimaru eh?" Itachi asked mockingly.

Sasuke's eyes were burning with anger. In a split-second, he was in front of his brother. Itachi, taken by surprise failed to react on time. Sasuke's fist had hit him hard and his face burned with pain.

" Now its time to get serious," Itachi said as he clenched his fists and charged towards his brother.

**Orochimaru vs. Tsunade**

" Alright, you know I won't let you have either the Kyuubi or Konoha you bastard…"

Tsunade hit her fist to the ground and the earth cracked towards Orochimaru who nimbly side stepped to evade the attack.

" As of this moment, the Kyuubi is with one Akatsuki member…care to guess who he is?" Orochimaru mocked.

He formed hand seals and summoned the sword Kusanagi. He charged towards Tsunade and they were lock in a struggle.

" I won't believe in your bluffs anymore… How would you know that? You're stuck here fighting me…." Tsunade said while parrying Orochimaru's sword thrusts with her bare hands.

" Let's just say that a fight is going on between Itachi and a student of mine, oh, former # 1 rookie of Konoha if you don't really remember… That blond shinobi with the Kyuubi is lying unconscious somewhere, so consider him taken already… and your student, that pink-haired shinobi lies unconscious too… I keep track of my subordinates you know…And this one's my favorite…"

Orochimaru pushed Tsunade away from their locked struggle. With a hand seal, he summoned Manda, the giant snake…

"Where are you off to now? You've been thinking of running away eh?"

" No, I just decided to watch the main event in this series of battles…Because the grand prize in here is the Kyubi, and Konoha is my consolation prize…" Orochimaru said.

" Well, let me tell you something…." Tsunade formed hand seals and summoned Katsuya, her giant slug. On top of Katsuya, she shouted her challenge to Orochimaru:

" You snake-bastard won't take home even the consolation prize!"

Two of the legendary sannin battled each other with full fury… And the rest of Konoha is at war as well…All jounins, genins, chuunins, ANBU and even common folk struggled hard to protect their beloved Konoha…

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

Sasuke was bleeding hard with a wound on his side…

" Blast! He is still the best in throwing kunai's!" thought Sasuke while gasping for breath.

" Tired already brother?"

Without waiting for Sasuke's answer, Itachi charged towards him. Sasuke, slowed by the wound, narrowly evaded the strike.

" Katon! Grand fireball jutsu!"

Sasuke was taken by surprise…His reflexes were slowed and half-of his body got hit by the fire. Blood was flowing freely from his mouth.

" You don't deserve to be killed using the Mangekyou Sharingan…I'll finish you off myself,"

Forming the complicated hand seals of his own technique, Itachi prepared to give his brother his finishing strike.

Sasuke was dizzy and blinded with pain. He slumped to the ground but struggled to get up, at the same time hearing his brother's mocking words. What did he achieve in staying with Orochimaru all these times? He gave up his friends, he gave up his country, he even gave up the only girl he ever loved… yet at this judging moment, he couldn't even the beat the very person he has sworn to kill… The person who made him choose the path of darkness and revenge…The person who made his life and the lives of all those he loved miserable…

He opened his eyes and saw the bright light emanating from his brother's jutsu…It's over now…he moved his head to cast one last look on Sakura….

She wasn't lying there anymore!

Sasuke strained his body to dodge his brother's upcoming attack… With a rush of adrenaline, he caught his brother's wrist and halted the ball of chakra meant to end his life…His strength was failing him already…

" Strike now Sasuke-kun! Use the chidori!"

That voice!

Sasuke realized that his brother was caught in a kind of body-bind jutsu…But it was a different type of binding jutsu… Sakura seems to have momentary control of Itachi's limbs…

Sasuke forced himself to move and make the necessary handseals…For the final time, he concentrated all his chakra on this jutsu…

Itachi's eyes were wild with fear and anger…He isn't going to end like this… This lousy ending didn't suit him…

Yet Sasuke kept on coming, and finally, the Chidori struck…

**Tsunade vs. Orochimaru**

Both sannins were bleeding heavily.

" I'm supposed to finish this now Orochimaru…" said Tsunade with a wicked smile.

" Who told you this is over already?" Orochimaru asked.

" Can you hear it Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

" Hear what? I can't hear any-"

" Precisely, the sounds of battle have finally quieted down… Look behind you…"

Konoha was a filled with smoke and debris… Yet triumphant but tired faces are seen all throughout the vicinity… The Konoha shinobi's prepared for this… many have died but Konoha still belonged to them….

" I told you that you won't even get the consolation prize…"

" I'll just kill you instead… That's the best bonus I can get…"

Orochimaru started to move but he realized that for some reason, he couldn't.

" What the?"

" That's the shadowbind jutsu for you…"

Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata and the rest of the ninja's came to the Hokage's rescue.

" We were younger when you killed the third…Unfortunately, we won't allow you to kill the Fifth this time…" Hyuuga Neji said.

Orochimaru felt the enormity of his loss… Trapped in a binding jutsu, he couldn't even perform handseals.

" This is embarassing isn't it? I wouldn't have let them interfere with our battle but you always played dirty anyway…" Tsunade said.

" The Akatsuki will finish this war for me!" Orochimaru forced himself to break the jutsu. Being the expert that he is, he was able to destroy the hold of the shadowbind jutsu.

Orochimaru was on the run.

**The Final Encounter**

Orochimaru didn't look back… It doesn't matter if those fools were still after him… Somebody was standing at the end of the road… He smiled as he recognized the person.

" I knew you would do your job well Sasuke-kun…But I'm afraid we have to retreat for now…"

" Shut up…"

" What do you mean? Your brother is off with the Kyuubi now isn't he? Didn't you have a little talk?" Orochimaru smirked.

" I killed him. My revenge is complete. I have no use for you anymore." Sasuke answered.

" Do not act as if you were the one playing all along. It was I who used you! I destroyed everything your brother left untouched! I destroyed you! Now you're nothing but a solitary figure of revenge!" Orochimaru rambled in his rage.

" I thought so too… The truth is, both of you destroyed me… But I didn't know that I could still pick up the broken pieces of my identity together… I didn't try to mend myself because I had no reason to… But right now, I see the clear path waiting for me…And you aren't part of it…" Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru sprang his attack. Sasuke parried the blow.

" Naruto, now!"

Uzumaki Naruto sprang behind Orochimaru, letting out the fury of the rasengan on him.

" That's for messing up with our lives!"

Sasuke was exhausted already. Apparently, Orochimaru was still alive. Sakura rushed to his aid.

" I'll give you a part of my chakra… Finish him off, onegai…" Sakura smiled.

As the healing chakra flowed throughout his body, Sasuke couldn't be more thankful for the presence of this girl beside him.

" Yo, Sasuke, the bastard's going to escape if you don't finish him off…" Naruto said.

Sasuke moved towards the struggling figure of Orochimaru.

" I won't finish you with a technique you taught me… I'm not that cruel… I'll just use this technique that my real teacher taught me!"

Finally…it ends…

**Konoha after the war**

The Konoha hospital was crowded with patients. All were in good spirits. The medical ninja's were hustling around the place. Sakura was with Tsunade tending the patients with serious injuries.

While they were doing their rounds, Tsunade said, " We have another patient to attend to… It's a serious case, or so I've heard…"

" Really? Then we should go at once Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said.

" You don't have to hurry that much… His room is just right there," Tsunade pointed out a room at the far side of the corridor.

Sakura's face was filled with surprise.

" That's Sasuke-kun's room Tsunade-sama!"

" I know… Isn't he a serious case?" Tsunade teased.

**In Sasuke's room**

" Well, you should be back in action in 3 days Uchiha Sasuke. I expect you to accept more missions since Konoha has a lot of requests to fulfill," Tsunade said.

Sasuke couldn't speak.

Tsunade smiled. " Those orders are harsh aren't they? Well, don't get me wrong… IT simply means that it's nice to have you back…"

" I'm sorry, for everything…"

" You don't have to say that to me… I wasn't the one who suffered when you left…" Tsunade said while looking at Sakura who's standing in front of the window.

" I believe you'll take care of her now?"

Without waiting for Sasuke's answer, Tsunade stood up and left the two alone.

Sasuke went to the window beside Sakura and they looked at Konoha together.

" Look at that Naruto, he wasn't supposed to be discharged till tomorrow and you, you are supposed to stay in b--"

Sasuke pulled Sakura close and kissed her long and passionately.

" I love you…" Sasuke whispered.

This time, it was Sakura who initiated the kiss.

" That's my answer, did you get it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke laughed and pulled her close. He asked himself if he deserved to be this happy. Then, he looked at Sakura and told himself that she deserves to be happy… She waited for him all these times… and he knew that deep inside his heart, he longed for her all those times too… Now, they were together…

He pulled Sakura close to him and they stood face to face.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke smiled, neither a smile of triumph, nor a smile of sarcasm or resignation.

It was the smile of genuine happiness and satisfaction, a smile he had for her and her alone.

" I love you more than anything especially if you look at me with that smile."

Sasuke laughed and pulled her face closer until their foreheads met and their eyes are locked at each other.

" Yo! Sasukeeeee! Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Sasuke tilted his head towards the window.

" That dobe sure has great timing."

" You bet he does."

Sasuke pulled Sakura back.

Sakura grinned at him.

He pulled her towards his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips met and they stayed in each other's embrace while the rest of the world went on making noises to welcome the sun after that cruel winter.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

Together, they watched the last patches of snow melt…

The winter has ended….

The spring has come….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There! The ending is pretty much the same since many of you liked it. I re-uploaded the final chapter for your convenience. I hope those who read this story will feel the same and love it as much. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY ALL THE WAY! Reviews are very much welcome!**

**_COPYRIGHT YANAGI AERIN 2007_**


End file.
